Ninja Nargles
by BunnyMooMooMonster
Summary: Brilliana Snape never knew her mother or her father, or even how they died. But when she goes to Hogwarts how will she react to a teacher named Snape, and something keeping them apart.
1. Chapter 1

Ninja Nargles Chap One The Letter

Briliana Nix Snape was eleven years old. She lived with Xenophilius Lovegood, her mom having been best friends with him before she died, and his daughter Luna. Brie didn't know how her mother died or even who her father was. All she knew was Xenophilius was like her uncle and Luna her sister. Today they were having tea and reading until a owl came flying through one of the windows and dropped a letter in his lap.  
" Brie!" He yelled out they both went to check on him."Your letter, it's here." Brie snatched the letter from him and scanned over them.  
"Can I go?! Can I !?" She asked him.  
"Tomorrow morning ok." He said in his usual dreamy voice.

Next Morning

The first thing Brie did when she got up was jump on Xenophilius' bed. He looked a bit tried, though as if she cared, all she wanted to do was go to Diagon Alley. As he woke up he pushed her off and went to the kitchen to make tea. It was like a switch went off, when Xenophilius woke, Luna woke. Like they were on the same wavelink.

Over the years she had gotten used to it, just like living in a giant shoe. Luna was a blond dreamy girl, and her father equally dreamy. Brie stood out like a sore thumb in the middle of two blonds, with her black hair and her smaller figure. After morning tea and toast Xenophilius decided to use one of the better Muggle inventions, the shower. With too much time to spare waiting for Xenophilius, Luna started reading leaving Brie with nothing to do. She tried to read, write, draw, even paint but nothing seemed to sedate her. What seemed like an eternity to Brie, was only in reality half an hour.

When Xenophilius was done and it was time to floo to Diagon Alley. The Alley was filled with people looking to get their school supplies, like it always was this time of year. First stop was Gringotts and Bries vault, which Xenophilius had the key to of course. The mounds of gold coins went on in bank vault, after bank vault. But right now she only had one that she could open.

Second stop was the cauldron place, then quill and ink, after that was Madame Malkins robe shop. Xenophilius decided to let her get her school robes fitted, while he and Luna went to get the other supplies and equipment. She stood on a low platform, raising limbs as instructed as a magic tape measure floated about taking her measurements . With her relatively small size and her okay for her age height. She heard a commotion and looked behind her curtain and saw a blond boy throwing a tantrum, a blond haired man trying to stop him, and a black haired man looking rather bored.

She walked over to his tailor and whispered in her ear, who immediately nodded and went to do the blond boys wishes. Brie sighed and waited patiently on the bench waiting for the the tailor working on the spoiled blonde boy. The tailor handed her, her clothes and she payed her extra for the boy. She left the store in order to find Xenophilius and Luna waiting for her with a black and white border collie puppy, her first reaction was total surprise. They both smiled at her in only the way they could smile. They handed her the puppy, and went off to wait for her. She decided to go into Olivanders wands. The inside was a small waiting space with wand cubbys and a dark interior. Olivander himself was an old man with a small stature.  
"Um, excuse me Mr Olivander? Can I get a wand?" She asked as politely as she could.  
"Oh yes, yes." He started looking through the wands, and picked one out." It seems like yesterday when your father was sassing me about his wand."  
"My father? Who is he?" She started asking question after questions about her father, the one she didn't even know the name to.  
"Shush child, and I am not supposed to say anything about anything."  
"But..." She started.  
"Shush."He put the wand and in front of her." Go on give it a wave." She took the wand up and waved away from Olivander, And out came a explosion. She placed the wand immediately on Olivanders desk, he took it back and in result another one took its place.

About Fifty wands later

"It seems, Miss Snape that we are never going to find your wand." Olivanders shoulders slumped in defeat, then perked up again."Unless." He started muttering some words then went to get yet another wand. She pet her puppy's head and wondered a name for the puppy.  
"Do you like the name Tessa?" She asked her puppy, it ruffed in response."Yeah you like that name." It started to wag its tail. The response was short lived, when Olivander walked back in with yet another wand case in his hands.  
"Try this one, it's special." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. She picked the wand up and waved it and out burst a bout of sand, it worked this was her wand.  
"It is said that this wand was passed to my Great, Great, Great, Great Grandfather and passed through the generations. It is also said that Set the God of Chaos put a peace of his red sand in this wand." I looked to it with a new sense of astonishment. He completed his little speech with a small mutter in my ear of." It does not have the underage wand spell on it because it is riddled with Chaos." Brie left looking back at him hut in time to see him wink, she nodded and left the store, with Tessa.

She found Xenophilius and Luna in the Leaky Cauldron waiting for her. After along day in Diagon Alley the flooed back to the Lovegood house.

Platform 9 3/4

Xenophilius said that he would take them to the train and no farther. Once he showed her the platform, she ran through the wall bracing for impact. It never came and instead she was in a place crowded with magical witch's and wizards. She had lost Luna and Xenophilius to the crowd, and without saying good bye, and oh well she can always owl them . Now looked for a place to stay and put her bags, she pushed her cart and asked compartment after compartment with no avail. She found a place in a compartment near the end. The black haired boy generously helped put her bags in the compartment. They both stayed quiet till a red haired boy asked.  
"Anyone sitting here." He asked the other boy."Everywhere else is full." The back haired boy nodded and the other boy sat down. After that she tuned out looking at Tessa. She tuned back in when an old lady asked.  
"Anything from the cart dears." The black haired boy jumped up in hunger and the other muttered something about sandwich. The one boy came back with three of every thing. He offered the red haired boy some and went to eating, he then offered Brie some.  
"Oh sure thank you." She said taking some candy."I'm Briliana Snape." She said holding out her hand.  
"Harry Potter." The boy said shaking her hand."You are the first person to not ask to see my scar."  
"The way I look at it is every one has scars."  
The other boy decided to speak."Ron Weasly." Their was a momentary pause in his voice."Wait Snape, my brothers say theirs a teacher named Snape and he's a slimey old git. Always giving detention for the littlest things."

The rest of the time past with Harry, Ron, and Brie eating Bernie Botts every flavored beans. Until a round faced boy came in asking about his pet toad, they had told him they hadn't seen any toads at all. Once he left Ron got his toad out and tried to preform a sleek on it when their was yet another interruption this time a bushey haired girl already in her clean school robes.  
"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." She said.  
"We already told him we haven't seen any toads." Brie said, but she could tell she didn't care all she cared about was the wand in Ron's hand.  
"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then."  
She sat down next to Brie and watched as Ron started the spell.  
"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." It was obvious that the spell didn't work Scabbers stayed a fat gray rat.  
"Are you sure that's a real spell?" The girl said." Well it's not very good is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and its all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard, I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"  
"Briliana Snape and this is Harry Potter." She said pointing to Harry."And this is Ron Weasly." She said pointing to Ron.  
"Are you really?" Hermione asked.""I know all about you, of course. I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in…" This is about the point Brie tuned out again till Hermione left. And after that she stayed looking out of the windows till she left the compartment to put her clothes on. After she got her robes on she rendered the compartment she sat down. Listening to Ron explain Quidditch, they heard the compartment door open once again, only this time it was the blond spoiled boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop.  
"Is it true?" Said the boy."They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter is in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"  
"Yes."Brie looked at the two boys on either side of him, they both looked fat and like daddy's body guards, that's when she knew who he was, Draco Malfoy, the Pure Blood Prince, ugh he made her sick.  
"Oh, this is Crabbe and Goyle." He said pausing."And my name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."Ron gave a snigger in response, quickly hiding it with a cough."Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weaslys have red hair, freckles and more children then they can afford."  
"Oh and I suppose you father is any better, the blond, stupid, old git. All Lucius does is bribe and wipes the Ministers butt for him, and it looks like the apple won't fall far from the tree. Oh and don't even start me on your mum! The woman with the crazy sister that's locked in Azkaban." The shocked look on his face was enough for her, all she did was smirk. Malfoy turned away from her and to Harry.  
"You'll soon find out some wizarding family's are better then others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends of the wrong sort. I can help you there." After his mini speech, he held out his hand. All Harry said was.  
"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself thanks." He said. Malfoy soon left after a incident with Scabbers. Once the train stopped they knew they were at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter two

Ninja Nargles Chap Two The Sorting Hat

A/N:I'm skipping the part when getting of the train, and with Hagrid. And into the part when their waiting for the doors to open.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose your house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting"Professor McGonagall momentarily lingered on some people before disappearing in to the great double doors. Brie silently waited tuning in and out of people's conversations, like Harry's conversation about how your sorted. When the ghosts popped out she just stayed put fiddling with her hair. It wasn't till McGonagall came that the ghosts left.

"Now form a line, and follow me." She said, leading all the first years into the Great Hall. To Brie it was beautiful the candles, the roof... There were so many students, Brie had difficulty comprehending. She looked to the front table and saw all the teachers lined up, watching them as they entered. All the students stopped In front of a stool with a dirty old hat on top of it, she wondered the importance of that hat and how it could sort them into different houses. It wasn't till the hat started singing that she understood its importance. After the song the whole school burst out into applause. She heard Ron whisper something to Harry and saw him nod in understanding. McGonagall spoke in her old authoritative voice.  
"When I call your name, you will put the hat on and sit on the stool to be sorted." She started calling of names, untill it came to Hermione.  
"GRYFFINDOR" The hat called out.  
The talking stopped when Harry's name was called, after about ten minutes the hat decided Gryffindor for him. McGonagall spoke.  
"Snape, Briliana." The houses looked with astonishment and wonder towards her, teachers started whispering among each other. She walked up and jumped on the stool.  
"Another Snape hmm, where to put you. A father in Slytherin and a mother in Ravenclaw, your smart, cunning, and just oozing chaos."  
'Wait Chaos, how am I made of chaos. Why can't it be peace?'  
"Because when peace comes chaos must be there to balance the scales. You are made of chaos."  
'How am I made of chaos?' She repeated.  
"Questions, questions, something to ask your uncle about. The bravery in you outstanding the smartness, when in a situation you will make the brave decision but not the smart one. Your need to make peace when chaos builds up around you, because of you. Just remember don't fight your nature, but for now you nature is in GRYFFINDOR!"

She walked away and over to the table she had to, when she sat Harry greeted her. The rest of the kids got sorted and Ron sat next to her. The words the hat said bounced around in her head, as soon as she could she knew she would ask Harry if she could borrow Hedwig, to send a letter to Xenophilius and ask him. Wait why was she putting so much stock into what an old hat said, it must be lying right. An old man stood up and walked to the front, as she knew him from the Quibbler, Albus Dumbledore.  
"Welcome!" He said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet I would like to say a few words. And they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

After he spoke mounds of food came, and she dug in. She looked to the teacher table she saw the same black haired man from the tailors looking straight at her. She looked to the Weasley twins for answers.  
"Is it just me or is that teacher looking at me?"  
Fred answered."He's Snape, a slimy, old, git."  
"Wait Snape?" She muttered under her breath. She heard a shriek come from Hermione and saw a ghosts with his head partially cut off. She finished eating then, dessert appeared. She talked to Neville, Seamus, Harry and Ron about family and school. When Dumbledore started speaking, she didn't really care though. The school started singing in a rather mixed group of voices. The Gryffindors started to pile out, all the Gryffindor first years followed Percy. They had been walking a while when, she slammed into Harry's back, she muttered a small apology. Then saw flying staircases, Percy led them to a portrait of a fat lady.  
"Password?" She asked.  
"Caput Draconis." Percy answered.

The interior of the common room was bright and homey. She walked up the stairs of the girls dormitories, and found her room. It already had her stuff in it including, her puppy Tessa. It was hard to sleep that night not only because of the two chatter boxes in her room, because of what the hat said. This was going to be a long night…

€¥€¥€¥€¥€¥€¥€¥€¥€¥€¥€¥€¥€¥€¥€¥€¥€¥€¥€¥€¥€  
Friday

Her schedule was an odd one, instead of having classes with her fellow Gryffindors, she had it with the Ravenclaws, she had no problem being with smart people it wasn't that that bothered her. And when they had potions she took it with Dumbledore, something or someone was trying to keep her away from Snape. She was particularly upbeat about today because of flying. She had always been wonderful at flying. The lessons for Gryffindors and Slytherins were on Thursday, dang it. But to look on the bright side today, she only had half a day and Harry invited her to see Hagrid.

After classes she left to go see Hagrid but she was a bit late with Dumbledore, so was late at the hut. Hagrid greeted her and kept making comments about how much she looked like her mum. Although trying to be nice his attempts were short lived by the thought about not knowing anything about her mum. While drinking tea she must of fell asleep because the next thing she knew she was being carried by a half giant through the castle. She soon fell asleep In the Gryffindor common room.

The days that followed went by faster then expected, Dumbledore had been changing the subject more and more when ever she brought up Snape or asked him who her father was, or even about Chaos, and went on teaching her potions. She had a theory, maybe he was he uncle, or maybe her cousin, although deep in her heart she knew the truth she just didn't want to face it.

_  
Thursday morning

FLYING! Yay, if you had asked Brie what her favorite things were she would say potions, painting, reading and...(Wait for it) FLYING... No one believed that she was good at flying, sexist people.

The owls came in and delivered the mail, Neville had gotten a small but important package. Once he opened the package she knew what it was, a Remberall. Nothing about it interested her until, Malfoy stole it from him. She was about to stand when McGonagall came, got it back for Neville.

Madam Hooch was like a bird, those owl eyes with her bat like face.  
"Well what are you waiting for? Everyone stand by a broom. Come on hurry up." Everyone did as told, and stood by a broom.  
"Stick your right hand over your broom. And say 'UP'"

Bries, Harry's, and Malfoy's brooms shot strait up. Every one else's just stayed on the ground and stayed for fifteen minutes. After everyone's broom was safe in hand, Madame Hooch instructed them on how to mount them. She was delighted when Hooch told her she had a wonderful grasp. And that Malfoy had a bad one.  
"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard." Said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two -"

Neville had apparently pushed of way to early, and despite Madam Hoochs instructions he went further up. Then out of the blue his broom started to go haywire, and idiot could tell his broom was cursed (hint, hint). As he fell hard and fast on to the even harder ground. Madam Hooch left with Neville I'm arms. Malfoy started to brag about how Neville lost his Remberall, Harry of course stood up for Neville an started flying for the remberall, only to get in trouble with McGonagall.

Brie was in her room alone, silently petting behind Tessas ear, earning a tail wagging. Her room was shared with Hermione, Lavender, and Padma. Her nice blissful silence was short lived by a sudden 'POP'. She looked to it an it was a brown/grey house elf.  
"Master Dumbledore, wishes to see Miss Snape." The elf said holding its hand out, witch Brie took a sudden 'POP' and they were in Dumbledores office.  
"Thank you Kiny, you may go." The elf nodded and left with another 'POP'."Miss Snape would you like a lemon drop." He offered, she shaked her head no."You must be wondering why I want you here. Well I understand you are curious about Professor Snape." I shook my head again."Well it is true you are related to him."  
"Wait how is he my uncle, my cousin?" Brie asked.  
"Well he is neither, but I can tell you Harry Potter is your cousin."  
"Harry's my Cousin. Wow"  
"But you relation to Professor Snape, he is your father."


End file.
